Night Guards For Sale
by Blame The Editor
Summary: After one full year of being together, a disease sweeps through the entire world, shrinking random people in the process. Due to the effects, it's been told each person infected never was a person to begin with, now only pets to be owned. Not everyone agrees, however. Rated for frequent cursing. Full warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

It's been a while since I've given a full story, so I wanted to treat you with sething that's 'complete' but not wuite, much like 'Mike Messed Up'.

HOWEVER! This is NOT intended for all ages, or for all readers. We took a very different path with the shrinking world and made into something you haven't seen inside Video Game Fanatics.

For this reason we're going to actually keep it at one chapter, see how you guys like it, and then go from there. If it's mostly stated to not truely be suitable for, we have no problem taking it down. If that happens, we highly encourage you to head over to Deviant Art under Video Game Fanatics.

If it's mostly welcomed, we will add the rest of the chapters. Again, this is a very different take on both _Five Nights At Freddy's_ and shrinking/borrwers world. It is NOT meant for all ages, and includes people being treated as pets.

We don't want to offend anyone, this is not our intention. We simply created a story we thought you would enjoy. And we will respect your wishes if it seems inappropriate to have it here on .

Either way, we want to thank you for both reading this, and a special thanks to those who following us and leave reviews. This has honestly been a blast writing and sharing with you. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as we do!

If this story isn't for you, we really hope our other writings will be a better fit. Thank you so much, and have a wonderful night!

* * *

 **NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mistreatment to a lesser being  
Mentions of murder_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

 **DESCRIPTION**

 _After a full year of becoming one big happy 'family' for the Freddy Fazbear night guards, a disease infects the entire world, latching onto seemingly random victims._

 _Due to the fact the disease dwindles whoever is infected down to the average height of about three inches tall, and the idea it only resorts those who are claiming to be human simply resort back to their 'original form', everyone infected is captured and put up for sale as a Mini-Me to be purchased by those still considered human and become their loving pet._

 _Mike was one of the first ones captured, and it's been nearly two months since he was put up for sale in the pet shop he used to always pass by when visiting Fritz. He doesn't know where the others are, nor is there any way to find out, either._

 _This is where our story begins..._

 _Please take note Mike is the person who was bit in 1987, as well as Fritz's mother died and therefore was adopted by David to be his guardian. Not father, guardian._

* * *

"JEREMY!"

Mike pants as he sprints away from the bright lights, the surgical gloves, the containers waiting patiently.

"JEREMY!"

He didn't know where the stuttering guard went. He was literally _right there_! He even had his hand before someone ran into them and forced him to let to.

"JEREMY!"

He'll make whoever touches that adorable kid _pay_.

" _JERE-_!"

"Better shut that one up," a voice booms overhead, drowning the desperate shout without even trying to.

Mike whirls around when the crowd of people swarming around him suddenly change direction, forcing the lead guard to cover his head as something heavy, loud, and _giant_ looms above him. Above _them_. Above the hundred people racing away.

That's when a shadow descends above them, a collective scream, followed by fast breaths of relief when they're not suddenly lifted away. When they're not fished out of the crowd.

When only Mike is suddenly dangling by the back of his shirt a least fifty feet above the unforgiving ground.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO! YOU SON OF A GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING-!"

The bald man screams when something wraps around him, twisting every which way to get free, attempting to rip his arm away and punch the shit out of _something_.

"JERE-!"

"You don't know when to stop, do you?"

That's when something is looped around Mike's neck, the man kicking before tensing as the item is _tightened_. So much it nearly cuts into his skin. It did, however, as he snaps his head from side to side as he continues with struggling. It doesn't do anything except rub his skin raw, a yell of pain escaping him as a loud sigh is released.

A loud sigh, followed by a gust of wind nearly blowing the man's hat away as he freezes.

Those bright blue eyes then scan over the area around him, the object holding him. His heart skips a beat when he feels the odd texture of surgical gloves on his arms, the sickening blue color covering every inch of him except for his head, neck, and shoulders.

He then realizes how goddamn hot it was, nearly sweating as whatever holds him seems to tighten its hold on him ever so slightly. The blinding light then moves away, allowing Mike to see exactly what the hell was going on.

Giants. It was a motherfucking giant holding him. And, if he remembers correctly, he saw that same goddamn asshole not even two days ago. Came into Freddy Fazbear's when he and Jeremy were talking near the stage so the toys could hear and whisper a comment to make them laugh as Fritz bounced around the room as happy as he could be. The man stood a little off to the side with a woman in his arms as he hugged her. Ruffled the hair or his son as he ran off. Strong features and only an inch taller than the lead guard.

And now he's fucking holding Mike in _one hand_.

"No, it can't be, you can't-"

"This one's done," the man suddenly announces, not even registering the _human being_ he was holding wasn't kicking and screaming for his _life_ anymore.

Before he could realize what happened, those fingers once pinning him in place suddenly open up. And when another hand hovers over to snatch the newly documented human from their companion's hand, he leaps off and onto the ground with the miracle of not breaking anything.

"HEY!"

Mike slaps his hands over his ears at that. He doesn't stop, however, racing away when the giants that were _his size_ not even _two minutes ago_ begin to turn toward him.

It was as if he was stupid. Put a hand down and he slips under their arm. Hand swiping and he slides underneath it. Palm up and he leaps over the curling fingers attempting to snatch him up.

"MIKE!"

The lead guard changes his direction at the familiar voice, breathing heavily when the same person he saw at the restaurant finally stands up and stomps toward him.

There was no possible way he could outrun _that_. He could race from a hand grab, but he couldn't run from goddamn _shoes_ longer than he was _tall_. Especially when they stomp directly behind him, barely missing the man himself before he flies into the air and skids to a stop on, on, on...

Holy fuck. This was the street. He was on the goddamn street. And-

"LET HIM GO!"

Mike screams as he kicks once more at the fucking _hand_ curling around him, wanting nothing more than to race away and get back to _Jeremy_. Get to the voice calling him.

Get back to his original height of five foot six instead three inches. Just, three, inches.

"FRITZ!"

"THEY HAVE MIKE!"

"AND THEY'LL HAVE YOU TOO IF YOU DON'T- _FRITZ_!"

"NO! NO PLEASE! _DON'T_!"

That's when Mike jerks awake, staring at the space in front of him before he realizes giant ass tears were streaming down his face.

The shop. The _pet_ shop. The pet shop he was being _sold_ in.

"Morning, Mike!" a voice calls, earning a wince from the man as a form darts past him, flickering on lights and making the rest of the store _brighter_.

"Turn the damn things off and let me go the fuck back to sleep, Abby!"

"Says the sweetest things," the girl smiles, plopping onto the counter before tapping her pen on the counter. She watches the ex-lead guard wince with any single seismic thump it creates, but when he doesn't say anything she simply continues.

"Good night, then?"

" _Great_ night. My boyfriend treated me with chocolates and flowers and-!"

Mike then looks over at the shelves on either side of the row that lead straight to him and Abby, the girl currently talking her own goddamn ear off about he doesn't even fucking know. He does know how to make her _think_ she knows, though. And that was only so he could ask about certain shipments...

"So great night for you?" The girl finally questions, leaning forward with the pen completely forgotten. Because the pen only existed if she was waiting to be asked how her life was.

Life of the goddamn party.

"Some fucker tried to goddamn rob the place. I took his ass down with one hand."

"Was he handsome?"

"God you sound like Vincent sometimes."

Mike freezes at the words coming out of his mouth, slowly standing up before moving to the wide of his tank that was used for 'privacy', even though Abby could see clear into it and the customers can't. "Give me a minute."

This time the human lets him be, simply humming a random tune as she checks off the store's checklist.

Vincent. He never thought about Vincent. He didn't know if the purple man was safe, alive, well...human.

Jeremy was shrunk. Fritz was shrunk. Caleb was assumed to be human still. Scott was actually assumed to be shrunken, even inside the same 'batch' as him and Jeremy. David was most definitely human, especially with what little he could remember of that night. James was assumed to be human. Eggs was assumed to be shrunk. William was shrunk as well-

Excuse him. They were all 'resorted back to their original forms'.

The bullshit given for their asses suddenly shrinking _all around the globe_. Yes it was a disease, but apparently one that only went to certain goddamn people because they were _never_ human.

'The Borrowers' and shit like that? Apparently all real, just the stories of their people based down from generation to generation to fucking

"AH!"

"Hey! You can't do that when customers come in!" Abby snaps, kneeing the tank's glass and forcing Mike to stumble back. He simply nods even though she doesn't look down at him, once again continuing through her work list.

Goddamn it. And every person he knew, the _morons_ who built this fucking society. They believed every pansy ass lie.

All the way down to him being just some _pet_ to be bought and sold and _owned_. He wasn't anything to them. They were _never_ anything to them. He's seen countless and countless of _people_ being taken away. Little kids torn from their families. Married couples and fiancés ripped apart by little kids and dumbass adults who should _know better_.

And he's stuck at the front. Meaning when a customer comes in-

"Hi!"

Before the lead guard can even _think_ , the hand of his so called 'coworker' as Abby claims rips him from out of his tank, plopping the man down onto the counter.

And oh fuck they have a kid.

"Welcome to 'Paradise'!" Mike exclaims, a giant ass smile plastered to his face as three pairs of giant eyes lock onto him immediately.

It made him want to run. To hide and plead for Abby to 'pick' someone else to do this _goddamn_ thing of putting himself in danger and being _picked up_ and paraded around like a goddamn _pet_ that could _talk_.

 _Jeremy. Do it for Jeremy. Fritz. Caleb. Scott. Vincent. David. Eggs. James. Do it for all of them._

I can do this.

"And what's the special occasion!"

Mike holds back a scream when the little boy snatches him from the counter, grabby little hands holding him just a _bit_ too tight.

And by a bit too tight he means the kid is going to fucking KILL HIM ABBY HELP!

"I'm turning ten!"

 _Hell Spawn was supposed to turn nine a few days ago._

"And that means I can get a Mini-Me!"

 _Yep. Rub it in assholes. 'It's so cute!' 'What should we call them!' 'I mean, they used to be just like us only thirty seconds ago!' 'Let's call it a MINI-ME!'_

"Like you!"

"Just like me," Mike grins, forcing himself to keep from squirming in the kid's grasp. To keep from cursing. To keep from doing _anything_.

"What kind are you looking for?"

The parents don't respond, earning a glare from the shrunken man. Especially when they clearly wait for Abby to finish her spill about choosing the right pet. Her spill from their own question. When Mike was obviously _helping them already_.

"I wanna get a pretty girl. Then she can stand on my shoulder and make everyone jealous," the human boy grins wildly.

It only made Mike's stomach drop. Because that meant nice teenager girls who don't deserve this kind of sit. With a little _real_ hell spawn going to be a giant ass brat to. When she's already in a stage of her life that's supposed to mean rebellion, boyfriends, crazy make-out sessions, football games, and shit like that.

Not being some little toy for a snotty boy to make all his friends jealous. Some kid this one will turn out to be.

"And the girls are on this side," Abby smiles, waving away the three and grinning at seeing Mike being taken along for the ride.

It's been too long since the Mini-Me was taught a few manners. Kids were the best at that, though. One slip of that famous tongue of curse words, and he'll be set straight again.

Mike hesitates as he's held quite carelessly out to the side, watching the few shelves of dog and cat toys being slowly brought into his 'lane' before the little boy finally brings him back in safely. Out to greet the water and food dishes before barely missing crashing into them. Back for the leashes-

"Ow!" he hisses, hands rubbing at his head from the metal part of one harness whacks him harder than Scott ever would. Glancing to the side and seeing they were still traveling, he then tapping on the fist currently holding him. Once again, a _tad_ too tightly. "Hey, would you mind-?"

"I like her!"

The boy bounces forward to one tank located beside a few hamsters, Mike ducking down in the attempt to stay safe from the rapid movement.

Take back his thought of being a pet. _None_ of them were treated like pets. They were all treated like _toys_. Because who, in the fucking world, SHAKES A GODDAMN HAMSTER!

"I don't know," the mother begins, leaning over and nearly hitting Mike with her swinging necklace as he looks inside the tank.

Said girl apparently being both loved and hated was braiding a younger girl's hair, cascading locks beautiful, especially when they consider she has to use _soap_ as shampoo and conditioner. They didn't care for the Mini-Me's. Just pets who acted like them.

Who _pretended_ they were them apparently. Not that it fucking mattered anymore...

The stunning young adult looks over, pausing her work before carefully letting a piece of the girl's hair go to wave at them.

"No."

Mike waves back just before he's whisked away, the woman sharing a sympathetic gaze before turning back to her self-assigned task. At least she was safe from this brat. At least she was safe from this brat...

"I think you should find someone more in your age range, champ," the father smiles, ruffling his son's hair and nearly slapping Mike out of the hand with a careless drop of his arm back to his side.

 _For Jeremy. For Jeremy. For Scott, Caleb, James, David, Eggs, Fritz, Vincent._

I can do this.

"Uh, the younger girls are that way," the ex-lead guard smiles, pointing toward the front of the store.

He's ignored, however, no surprise there. Just something to keep their son entertained. No need to listen when he's done this literally a million times. But hey, just another day in 'Paradise'.

...fuck his life.

Finally. _Finally_ the family travels to where his 'age range' was, stopping in front of the tanks and peering inside. Mike was actually put _upside down_ when the little boy was looking. At least he didn't let go.

At least he didn't-

The shrunken man suddenly screams when there was once a bit too tight grip holding him firmly, and then there was _no_ grip holding him firmly.

His hands lunge out to grab _something_. _Anything_.

He was so close to finding Jeremy! He needed to find Fritz! He needed to get to them! Make sure they were safe!

 _Please_! He needed to-!

Mike shrieks when he collides with something, said object almost acting like a slide as he falls to the unforgiving ground at an angle. And just when he reaches the 'bottom' what he finally figured out was the little brat's _pant leg_ , he then rolls over the laces, the tip of the shoe, sliding to a stop on the gross and disgusting floor.

He doesn't lie there, however, leaping to a stand and racing under the shelves just as the little boy step _right fucking where_ he just was.

 _Jeremy. Jeremy. Fritz. Caleb. Vincent. Benedict. Cawthon. Harrison Ford..._

 _I can't do this._

Mike allows tears to fall as he slowly stands up, head and body singing a song of fucking pain and despair. But he can't stop, or he'll get killed.

A stray cockroach from the lizard cages that escaped. A stray rat from either the lizard cages or its own cage that escaped. A broom. A vacuum.

...the very people he thought he could trust could even kill him. Just come at the right fucking time and stomp on his ass into a bloody smear for Abby to clean up and make them pay forty goddamn bucks.

David would like that. David would like that a _lot_.

Would David even miss him? The business man was there when Fritz apparently had the disease completely conquer him, so he would know that Mike was one of the 'liars' of society. They had their fights, a lot of goddamn difference, whatever the hell that goddamn phrase meant, but would he miss it?

No. They don't miss him. Why the hell would they? Just one fucked up night guard.

Oh. _Ex_ -night guard. One his own animatronics even bit on the fucking head.

"Mike?"

"Hey, Abby! I just, uh-"

"There's a new customer coming in so get up here!"

Mike hesitates at that, glancing fearfully at the employee's shoes currently bouncing impatiently on the ring of the chair she sits on, clearly not happy that the family who _took him_ apparently didn't let him get home before _curfew_.

He didn't really care if he made her unhappy. He was tired and morally destroyed and fuck he just wanted a goddamn piece of _something_ to eat that wasn't a _pellet_! Even a nice tasty cockroach sounded goddamn appetizing!

And no, he was _not_ being sarcastic.

"Abby, can I-?"

"HI!"

Mike can't even scream when her hand snatches him up once more, setting him onto the top of the counter. Over the part that was glass so people could see into his 'home'. See what Mini-Me's did and shit like that. See what your 'home' for them should be like too...

 _For Jeremy._

"Welcome to 'Paradise'!" Mike exclaims, looking up at the newest customers with a bright ass smile.  
His next words catch in his throat, looking almost horrified up at what exactly he was seeing. One blink, two blink, three goddamn blinks. And it's still there. Still real. Still...his family.

"G-G-G-Guys?"

Scott smiles softly does at the tiny man staring up at them, breathing out in relief of finding him there and _alive_. Obviously traumatized, forced to _smile_ and not _curse_ , but here.

"It's really good to see you Mike," James begins, shifting ever so slightly as Scott moves forward a bit. He was used to the sudden movements, though not as much as his companion on the eldest guard's other shoulder. "Don't accidentally crush him when you hug him."

"I'd never hurt Mikey Mike!" Vincent exclaims, waving down at the man he had sworn to protect, lifting his chin from his best friend to stand properly behind the others, grinning like a madman as he then ruffles Caleb's hair.

"Hi, Mike," the boy greets, holding Fredbear close as he smiles widely at the man standing before him. He then glances over at his shoulder with the movement on it, making sure Eggs can wave properly at their honorary night guard.

"Hey, Mike!" the mechanic smiles, 'tsking' his friend with a wink as he leans back onto his 'ride's' neck. "No crying on us! Not manly!"

"I kind of like it," Fritz comments a bit smugly before hesitating as he moves back from his admittedly precarious spot on his guardian's shoulder. He was getting better, but it was till nerve wracking.

"I don't know. Eggs is right about it not being very manly," David smirks, arms crossed as he winks down at the man that honestly could beat the shit out of him before. Now he was just a whiny ass little bitch.

A whiny ass little bitch he and everyone else weren't going to leave without.

"You...you...holy shit."

Mike stumbles back, hand rubbing over his hat as tears flood his eyes.

They were okay. They were _all_ okay. Every last one of them. Even the ones who were complete- scratch that. They were _all_ complete assholes, and they were _all_ -

"Wait."

Before Mike can say anything more, Vincent offers his closed hand to the counter. Carefully his fingers then uncurl in an attempt at a grand reveal to what he was hiding from their friend.

Too bad it didn't really work. Before his hand was open completely, a blur of brown and the last member lunges at Mike, arms wrapping around the ex-lead guard in a giant hug. And he wasn't left hanging, the man quickly returning the action and snuggling into the soft ass curls.

"Hi, Mike. It's really good to see you."

"Jerber. I thought I fucking lost you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you _TomZ0719_ for the review!

* * *

 **NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mistreatment to a lesser being  
Mentions of murder__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry," Abby suddenly interrupts, grabbing a pen and moving to break the embrace.

"You can't let new Mini-Me's together, especially when they're in the-"

"Okay, stop it right there," David growls, carefully moving Caleb away from the counter. He then uses one hand to coral the two that were __hugging__ , and __only__ hugging, away from where he had to pay off the little bitch.

"How much for him?"

"He's not for sale."

Mike feels Jeremy tense up at the words being said, quickly ruffling the curls he missed so goddamn much to try and deter his thoughts. It works for the most part, a hand batting him away even as he still hugs his idol.

They just found Mike. They __finally__ found him. And no way were they going to-

"M-M-M-M-Mike?"

"It's okay, Jerber," the man smiles, ruffling the hair one more time before withdrawing from the hug.

He wanted to hug the kid forever. He wanted to let the others sweep him away and promise that he __never__ had to be held by __anyone__ ever again. He wanted to finally hug everyone, after weeks and weeks of pure fucking torture. Even put inside of a kid's mouth once...

"Hey, David. Thank you."

The business man freezes at the miniscule touch of Mike on his hand resting on the counter, staring down at the shrunken man as he moves to stand by the girl's side.

It wasn't because he was disgusted he was touched. Not because he was angry Mike did so without asking. He wasn't even worried where the man __could__ have been and those germs getting onto him.

No. He was scared of why Mike was okay with touching someone's hand. One that can easily snatch him away, which is something he was __really__ thinking about right fucking now.

But, even Fritz was wary of him when he finally found the teenager. Even with all the trust he gave him, the redhead never wanted anything to do with him until he got used to the part David was __giant__ now. And with how him and Mike never truly got along...

What the hell happened to the cursing, fiery man who took shit from no one?

"But-"

"How much is he?" the business man repeats, refusing to look at the dejected slump from the last member of their group.

They were so close! Scott, Fritz, James, Caleb, Eggs, Vincent, Jeremy, him! Everyone! They just needed Mike! Mike and they could be one big 'happy family' again!

"I'm sorry sir, but-"

"A thousand?"

"Sir-"

"Ten thousand?"

"Please-"

"Ma'am?" Caleb gently interrupts, glancing over Jeremy shaking like a leaf as their friend simply let's this __happen__. Not trying to fight it. Not trying to help them. __Nothing__. "Why is he not for sale?"

"Well," Abby begins, smiling sweetly at the little boy with a Mini-Me already sitting on his shoulder. Actually, they __all__ had Mini-Me's on their shoulders. So what made Mike so special? Well, other than his little trick...

"Vincent. Grab Jeremy."

The purple man quickly offers a hand to the stuttering guard, obeying the shrunken man's command without hesitation. And when Jeremy doesn't move, with Mike walking toward the edge of the counter, he gently sweeps the young adult into a careful grasp before moving away.

And then their leader does the most sickening thing they will __ever__ see him do.

"Welcome to 'Paradise'! Can I-?"

The little girl was quicker than anyone would expect, snatching the guard into her hand before simply watching her mother move to talk to Abby, said woman gesturing to the event that just occurred for Caleb's answer to the question before turning to the newest customer.

That's when Mike simply allows it to happen, not even squirming in the grasp that was clearly too tight for __anyone__ to be held at. __Especially__ someone who looked as if they'll snap in half by a stray breeze.

He was skinnier than Jeremy and Fritz.

"And the boys will be this way," the employee finishes, turning back to the group in front of her as they stare after the woman and child.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

" _ _That's__ why you won't give him up?" Scott breathes, still unable to look away from where their friend disappeared off to. Their __leader__. In the hands of a little girl. Who just wanted something to hold.

"He's better at it than anyone else I've chosen," Abby smiles. "The others just quit after only a day. But him? Her keeps going. Actually, before you came in, I really did think that would be his last round. But now? He doesn't even attempt to gain their attention. Finally someone taught him some lessons."

"Let me guess. By letting him fall to his death?" David growls, earning a shrug.

"Found him on the floor just a-"

"David," Scott warns, giving Vincent a glare to keep his friend from doing anything before carefully moving beside Caleb and in front of the counter. "Would you mind if we took him around the store, then? We're mostly browsing, maybe buying something, but-"

"Oh, he gets everyone to purchase something. Please take him with you."

It was only a few minutes before the mother and daughter finish with looking around. And as they finally walk back to Abby, Mike looks up in surprise as the little girl frees him onto the counter, staring up at his group of night guards still waiting patiently. As if...

"Would you mind if we...carried you?" Scott questions, offering a hand to the shrunken man. He wilts when there's hesitation, knowing it wasn't from the fact of __who__ was going to hold him, but __how__ they would.

With an embarrassed look he finally steps onto the fingertips, walking further to the center before staring at the open air as the eldest guard carefully lifts him up. With that the group walks away, each shrunken member carefully collected before they're placed onto Scott's hand to hug their guard.

"Mike," Fritz breathes, snuggling into the man as a fond hand ruffles his red hair.

"It really is good to see you," James murmurs, not wanting to let their leader go. Not when they finally found him. In 'Paradise'.

"M-M-M-Mike," Jeremy begins, grasping at his friend when the man hesitates.

"Why the hell are you fucking not saying anything when her stupid ass isn't letting yours go!" Eggs hisses. He finally breaks from the hug, revealing a few angry glares from the others. Even __Jeremy__ was frustrated.

"She grabbed you, Mike," Caleb sobs, moving forward before offering a hand to their friend. There's no fear as the tiny form leans into his touch, hugging the fingers longer than he is tall before scowling.

"Yeah, she did grab me. And who do you think she'll grab next time if I leave?"

"Oh fucking- you can't save everyone!" David whisper yells, nearly pulling his hair out at what was being said.

The bitch said the others quit in a day! Meaning they're perfectly fine! And with Mike here apparently selling every goddamn person in here by doing jack __shit__ , the more shipments coming in will make sure they never have to do it __twice__! Once and they're done!

"We've spent __weeks__ searching for you!"

"And I've spent __months__ searching for __you__!"

Mike clenches his fists before sighing as he rubs his head through his hat.

"Fucking, you assholes are what kept me up there. I did this for Abby, she'll get me information on any shipments coming in with your fucking names on them. Each day promised more fucking pansy ass names with the hope I would __finally__ find you. And even better, being up front meant I could switch my ass out for one of you so you can be found instead of sold! So call me a pussy and fucking every goddamn thing you want, but my ass was been waiting to just __see you__! And because you're safe, I can finally know that this wasn't all for nothing. That me staying alive wasn't a goddamn mistake."

Arms wrapping around Jeremy once more, the two sighing in content at the hug given.

"I'm so happy you're okay."

James pulled into a hug as well, another sigh of relief.

"You really don't know how much this means to me."

Eggs is wrapped in a hug, holding his shoulders tight with the want of never letting go.

"I kept thinking you would never find each other."

Fritz leaps into the embrace, shaking his head as soft tears flow.

"And yet you're all here. Fucking happy, too."

Those blue eyes then find the other four watching him with sorrowful expressions.

"So thank you. I fucking missed you guys."

"Come here."

Mike yelps as David sweeps him up, carefully brought up to those hazel eyes scanning over him critically. When there's no trace of fear, no trace of worry, not even for the height he's held at, the business man holds him to his chest in the form of a hug before offering Caleb a turn.

The little boy switches Fredbear for Mike, giving his friend a proper hug. A proper one including swinging, meaning everyone did it wrong.

"Not right, Mikey," Vincent murmurs as he holds the man close to his neck, feeling the minuscule arms attempting to hug him as well. Once again with no fear, even at the tightening of his grip before carefully handing him back to Scott. And with everyone back in their rightful places, the eldest guard was able to hold him close, James moving away to make sure it was just their hug.

"Thanks, Phone Guy."

"We're not through with you yet, Mike."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mistreatment to a lesser being  
Mentions of murder__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Welcome to- dude! If you just want me to constantly say 'welcome to 'Paradise'', then fuck you."

"Music to my ears," David smiles, laughing softly as Fritz waves down at the scowling guard enthusiastically. The scowl turns into a returning wave however, one with a confused expression toward the offered hand. "Think you could help me?"

"You know you can just grab him," Abby comments, earning a glare as Mike hesitates.

"It __is__ a bit easier," he admits. He walks onto the palm once more, though, still unsteadying about the entire transaction, all the way down to the-

"IRISH JIG!"

Fritz laughs at the outburst from their friend, hugging Mike as the man quickly returns the action, grumbling all the while.

"Yes?"

"You fucking climbed down his goddamn arm!"

The redhead shrugs before grinning knowingly. "So?"

"While Douche Bag is __walking__!"

"You could try it, Mike," David offers, slowly walking down the aisles before kneeling in front of the few 'Mini-Me' tanks they have. "I really don't mind."

"I've done a lot of crazy shit, but I've never been on a goddamn __shoulder__ ," the ex-lead guard berates, crossing his arms before carefully sitting in the business man's hand as Fritz joins him.

"Speaking of crazy shit, what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Truthfully, trying to find Fritz a girlfriend."

"MR. HARRISON!" his charge exclaims, kicking gently at the man's thumb before rolling his eyes at Mike. "We came here to see you."

A moment goes by of silence, the two looking at their still 'unowned' friend glancing at the ground.

"As much as I really fucking love that, and trust me when this is the first...well Scott was first, but first goddamn time I've ever felt __safe__ in someone's grasp, you guys can't fucking steal me away from customers."

"We aren't."

David smiles at the confused expression Mike was pulling, winking down at him before kneeling in front of a few little girls racing around, fingertip placed on the tank.

"Fritz can code and-"

"Don't say hack."

"...look inside their profits. And seeing everything, you __never__ have anyone buy __anything__ at this time. Don't know why, but you don't. Meaning we can steal you."

"And no one notices," Fritz smiles, leaning into Mike as the man quickly wraps his arms around him. "Please, Mike? We really do miss you."

"I fuck shit up."

"Not doubting that," David grins, smiling widely at the little girls actually laughing as he pulls a strange face in front of them. "Fuck things up so badly I don't think we should-"

"Mr. Harrison."

"Oh come on!"

"You'd still help us stop fights about what movie to watch. What food to buy. Who has right of way, me or Jeremy."

"Jeremy."

"That's why we miss you Mike," Fritz mumbles, looking down at the hand he's come to memorize. The hand he's come to trust more than anyone else's. The one that held him over sixty stories above the ground and held him close when they slept.

The one he will happily kick for being a complete jerk.

The man slowly nods at that, simply enjoying the two's company as David messes with random things, putting items where they don't belong, starting a revolution in a few tanks...David things.

"Have a great day, Mike."

"You too!" the man calls, waving to the business man's back. A moment passes and Fritz suddenly appears at the top and waves, sending him into a fit of laughter when he realizes the little asshole climbed up his arm once again when he was STILL MOVING!

What will he do with that kid?

...or, what would he do if he __could__.

Maybe that's the last time he ever sees them. Maybe that's the last time he ever sees any of them.  
But it was nice while it lasted. And God he misses them.

"Ready for another day, Mike?"

"Sure, Abby."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mistreatment to a lesser being  
Mentions of murder__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Hey! Mikey, Mike!"

"Welcome, jackasses!"

"Th-Th-That's not n-nice."

"Hi Jerber!"

"And I don't get a greeting like that!"

"Grave Digger!"

"I'm gonna steal your 'number one employee'," Vincent smiles, hand offered to the shrunken man. More purposeful footsteps climb onto his hand as their leader grows increasingly comfortable with the less restraining away to pick him up, a wide smile displayed as the purple man then carries them away. Not even a moment later his second hand carefully collects James and Jeremy as they walk.

Well, walk and then blend into the shadows. God he fucking missed this.

"So Fritz told you our secret plan?" James smiles, sitting down as the stuttering guard simply latches onto Mike before the two sit down. Nether one attempts to break the embrace though, both extremely content with their life choices.

And no they weren't fucking DATING! WHAT THE HELL!

"Actually Douche Bag did. Sound about right?"

"Spot on. He's pretty stupid."

"Stupidest little bastard."

"G-G-G-Guys!" Jeremy exclaims, gently kicking at Vincent's hand and Mike's leg. The two only laugh before James nudges them as well.

"We had an argument-"

"Not this again!"

"-where Jeremy-"

"J-J-James!"

"-fell into the pancake batter."

"Oh my fucking God," Mike smiles, nudging his best friend before leaning forward, wanting to hear the details.

"They don't know who to blame though."

"What happened?"

"I w-was on his sh-sh-sh-sh-shoulder," Jeremy begins, face bright red as he remembers that day. And when he was still getting used to being tiny. Still scared of everything.

With Mike nowhere to be found. He was actually the first one they found, and that meant he was the __only__ shrunken guard for at least a few days. That had been terrifying...

"And I wasn't doing anything special!" Vincent defends, leaning against the wall before closing his eyes fondly at the memory, a giant smile displaying floating teeth in the dark. "Well, unless you count flipping, but that's __after__ the batter."

"And you're sure Jer was on your shoulder during this?" Mike questions earning a questioning look as he grins.

"Well, if you think about it, I think this jackass here was actually trying to taste the goddamn thing and fell in by himself. Maybe Purple Guy bumped into the counter or some shit, but Jer did everything."

James smiles widely when the two go completely silent, minds flickering back to the admittedly hilarious yet traumatizing experience for __both__ human and shrunk stuttering guard.

Their eyes then light up, one wicked grin shadowing over an embarrassed hide of the face.

"You did do it yourself!"

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shut up!"

"Thanks Mike! Now I can tell everyone you __did it__!"

"V-Vinceeeeeeeent!"

The rest of the hour went with trading stories. Mike didn't include any, but he listened rapidly to each and every one. Which, hilariously, was mostly about Jeremy getting stuck in or on __something__. Chocolate, the fridge, the table, cookie jar, even inside another pancake batter. Why, though, when the young adult swears it doesn't taste as good uncooked as it does cooked, they just claim he loves it enough.

And as the three leave, each with a hug before Vincent carefully walks back to Scott's house they all apparently were sharing, Mike was gifted with a charming smile by Abby as she leans on the counter.

"Ready for another day, Mike?"

She frowns when there's no immediate answer, watching those eyes stare longingly where the odd purple man and Mini-Me's left.

"Sure. Abby."

 _ _...am I?__


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mistreatment to a lesser being  
Mentions of murder__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

Mike glances back over at the door.

And again and again and again.

 _ _Are they coming?__

Did they forget?

Do they not want to?

…did they give up?

His shoulders slump when then door doesn't open again, a foreboding presence that looms over him even at a hundred feet away. It doesn't swing open, Abby only smiles knowingly, and he's left to wait for the next customer.

The next customer to snatch him away and play doll with.

"Hi!"

"Welcome to-!"

"Sorry, Mike!"

Caleb races forward, hand covering a part of his shoulder as he moves, clear screams of profanity filtering through the fingers as the ex-lead guard perks up immediately.

"Egged Jackass!"

"CALEB! YOU'RE SMUGGLING ME!"

"I think that's the wrong word," the little boy begins, carefully removing his hand before offering it to Mike, the man immediately leaping into it with a wide smile.

"No, pretty sure you're literally __smuggling__ me," the blonde guard growls, gently whacking Caleb's neck before waving down at Mike.

"Hey dude! Sorry we're late. __This__ one kept arguing whether or not he should have an 'adult' with him."

"Hell Spawn's got a point with not needing your ass to take care of him."

"You know what I meant!"

Mike winks up at the giggling boy before slumping into the grasp, those giant fingers lightly curling around him to give support as they wonder off to some corner.

It should be nerve wracking that __Caleb__ , the little boy who just turned __nine__ , is able to hold him in __one hand__. With room to spare if he might add. Room that was quickly taken up by Eggs Benedict as he flops onto the palm, taking up as much room as he can.

"Woah. My hand."

"Actually, it's __my__ hand. Just sharing with you 'cause I'm nice like that."

"Jackass."

"Aw! You still remember my pet name!"

"And what was mine?"

"Mr. Asshole Jr."

Eggs grins at the glare given, glancing up at Caleb before moving closer to their friend as the hand gently wraps around them.

Mike can't help but feel surprised by the action, the night guards never having grabbed him like this before unless they were about to hug him. He's been held like this before, never this careful and never with someone else with him, but he just never had his __family__ do it for seemingly no reason.

He didn't know if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. And with Eggs apparently knowing it would come...

"Look what I found!" Caleb stage whispers. His gaze lands on his two friends, carefully holding them close before darting over to a space of the shelf between the wall and a box for a cat tree. With careful movements he then crawls in the space before lying down, once again making sure the precious lives in his hands were safe from harm the entire time.

Finally they're freed onto the bottom of the shelf, the little boy giggling at a job well done as he curls up in the shadows.

"Nice job, Hell Spawn," Mike can't help but praise, eyes wide when those bright eyes lock onto him with a sigh of content, Fredbear hugged close with both arms.

"We miss you, Mike."

"And I miss you guys," he murmurs, hand resting on the giant forehead in front of him. The human leans into his touch, clearly wanting more but still satisfied with the fact the guard was still __there__. After so long and they finally knew where he was. Finally knew he was safe.

And he won't be leaving either, apparently. But Scott said he had a solution for that.

"Wait, are you hiding from Phone Guy!"

"Maybe," Caleb smiles. A glare appears and the little boy moves just a tad closer to his friend, curling around them as Eggs grins wickedly. It only grows when Mike's glare fades away from the adorable little ploy to get out of trouble.

"Shut up, Jackass."

"You're such a pushover you know that?"

"Is that supposed to be a fucking pun?"

"Eh, Fritz does it better."

As the sounds of the store getting busier grew, Mike was treated to being able to just __sit__. No hands reaching out to grab him. No humans claiming he needed to be the 'welcoming committee'. No one even saying he had to stay or leave. The man was able to talk with Eggs, leaning against Caleb, or he could go back to where he was.

Up high. Where little fuckers could grab his ass in seconds. Not just the kids, either.

"Hey, Mike. You okay?" the blonde guard suddenly questions, noticing how silent their friend had gotten between their conversations.

Which, would make sense, if the guy's emotional about tomatoes, but he really doesn't think so. Wait...

" _ _Are__ you emotional about tomatoes? Cause I'll tell David to stop dropping the poor things down the drain."

"I mean, it is a cruel fate," Mike smiles. It falls however when he sees a certain pair of shoes walking by yet again. The pair he's been dreading even though it hasn't even been an hour of talking between friends.

"I...I need to go."

"Would you like some help?" Caleb offers, sitting up as much as he can in the small space.

"Like tell the bitch she SHALL NOT PASS!"

"What the fuck does that even mean!" the ex-lead guard demands, shoving at Eggs' uncontrollable laughter as a gentle finger pokes him. He only laughs harder, kicking at the digit to let him laugh himself to death in peace.

"I think we broke him."

"Don't tell Scott."

"MIKE!"

Caleb can't help but whimper at the scream from Abby, Eggs clapping his hands over his ears. And the dickhead was __across the store__! And if she was loud here, then he wants to punch her goddamn face for screaming __closer__ to other shrunken humans!

They then stare at Mike only walking to the edge of the shelf before turning around to grasp it, carefully lowering himself down before falling the few inches to the ground.

"Caleb, stay here until she cools down a bit. Or until one of the others find you, okay?"

The man smiles widely when he gets a nod in return, the boy's hand silently asking if he can pick Eggs up as the mechanic nods in agreement, allowing those gentle fingers to wrap around him.

"Be careful, Mike."

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be here."

With that he races away from their hiding spot, wanting to put as much distance as possible between them and the furious store manager. Which, in hind sight, really __shouldn't__ be pissed at him, but logic and reason never fucking had a goddamn place together in this screwed up world anyway.

"Abby!"

"Where have you been!"

Mike waits as the human stomps toward him, allowing his breathing to grow heavy at seeing her stand only a foot away and about a hundred feet above him.

He could get crushed at any second. He could get kicked across the room. He could be fed to the other animals. He could be a __lot__ of things right now.

Weird how he only really cares about this now than any other time.

"The last customer set me on a high shelf, Abby. I-"

Mike nearly screams as a hand shoots out, snatching him into a tight fist as he struggles against it. With fear. With pain. With the want to get __free__.

 _ _Caleb! Caleb help me! PLEASE!__

"Your job is to be up front every time there is a customer, Mike! Every, __time__! No more, no less! And you can't do one __simple job__!"

The ex-lead guard shakes his head, knowing what was about to happen. He shakes his head, and shakes it and shakes it, tears streaming down his cheeks.

It didn't stop her from carelessly tossing him onto the counter, his chest aching from the brunt of the force before sliding to a stop on his side.

"If they come in __one more time__ , I'll just put you with the rest."

There's no answer, only a groan of protest as he slowly blinks his eyes open. A smile then appears when he sees Caleb racing out of the store, Eggs safely in his grasp as they run home.

"So," Abby breathes, flopping back into the chair and flipping her hair back.

Two people came in and didn't buy anything. All because of the __stupid__ Mini-Me not being where he was __supposed__ to be. She was nice, forgiving, allowed him to have his fun, but now it's getting tiring.

He's staying here, and there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Ready for another day, Mike?"

The man hesitates before slowly sitting up, wincing at the bruise that was __guaranteed__ to form. One glance down at the glass below him and he sees the place that was going to be his permanent home. Caleb would tell Scott what happened, everyone what happened, and they'll stop seeing him.

He doesn't want it to happen, but he doesn't want the others getting in trouble because of him. But at least they're safe. Safe and taken care of.

...if only he was there with them.

"Sure, Abby. I'm ready."


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mistreatment to a lesser being  
Mentions of murder__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

He was __not__ ready. So many people. So many __humans__. So many hands grabbing at him and none of them any better than the last.

He kept expecting someone to offer their hand for __him__ to initiate being grabbed. Kept expecting someone to __ask__ if he can get picked up. And for some reason it only got worse after it was clear no one was coming back.

Not David. Not Vincent. Not Caleb. Not Scott. And sure as __hell__ not any of those effected by the disease. This store was Satan's work all to itself, and no fucking way would they come back to this.

But as the waves of people came, and every single one snatches him away as he smiles brightly, one thought kept appearing.

 _ _Aw! You still remember my pet name!__

 _And what was mine?_

 _Mr. Asshole Jr._

Obviously that was to rile Mike up and gain a reaction Eggs has missed so much, but it still struck him. Especially with the fact he hasn't seen or heard anything about William.

It was assumed the man shrank. The disease was biological, hence why Fritz is tiny as fuck and David isn't, along with Vincent a giant and Mike's a dainty flower to literally be plucked from the ground.

But he didn't come and Vincent wasn't helping the man with anything. So either he was being stupid and running around his super top-secret bunker at three fucking inches tall alone without any help, which was __highly__ unlikely because of how goddamn __cautious__ he is, or his ass was still giant.

"Hi!" Abby greets above him, forcing the shrunken man to come back into reality at the sound of the door opening. He slowly begins to stand up, having enjoyed a 'break' from the rush of the day.

That's when the human's hand suddenly begins to reach for him, a scowl evident in her features as she watches the customer instead of the man she can kill with a miscalculation of her grasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mike feels his heart race as he stumbles away from the hand stopping midway, staring up at Abby still watching the new human. At least she wasn't going to kill him, but that voice...

"And why not?"

"Because he's coming with me," William states, crossing his arms at the young woman in front of him and glaring fiercely as Scott stands closely behind. "And don't give me any bullshit about him not being for sale."

The eldest guard only smiles gently down at the ex-lead guard staring up at them, mouth hanging open and constantly attempting to say __something__ , but nothing ever came out.

William Afton, his __father__ , was trying to bail him out. The man who __experimented__ on him was there to get him. And with Scott right there, clearly unafraid of what was occurring, he wasn't going to keep Mike.

He was helping the others get him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he isn't," Abby states, slowly withdrawing her hand when the man she recognizes stays away from Mike. Away from the pet the store __owns__. She won't let him 'browse' with them again, not when it's hurting the store's profits and reputation.

Who cares about him anyway? Spend an entire hour with him, talking. Sounds like a nightmare. Unless the human's the only one talking.

"Well, I gave you the choice," William shrugs, holding a hand out to Scott as a piece of paper is placed in his grasp.

 _ _Two__ pieces of paper for that matter.

"Law states they have no rights. __But__ , if one of us humans interbred with a Mini-Me when they were lying, blah blah blah, and said human __claims__ their child and again, blah blah blah, said human __will__ be given child __without fail__."

The cruel man then sneers down at the woman before him, placing Mike's adoption papers and birth certificate and waving a hand to the computer before her.

"Check his name. I know they're only things, but we had each and every one registered. And I know for a fact you have every single one of these, can't say the name you chose to call them because it's absolutely moronic, are in your system. Including Mike Schmidt. Or, a much __better__ name, Hunter Afton."

Abby hesitates, staring at the papers before her. One glance at Mike, the man frozen in fear, and she finally moves to search.

They were wrong. This wasn't true. Mike wasn't William Afton's __son__. Wasn't a __human's__ son. One that wanted him, as well. There couldn't possibly be-

"And what part of the law states this, sir?"

William sighs before opening his hand toward Scott once more, another slip of paper being put inside his grasp before the folded page is slammed on the counter.

The cruel sneer for his son's jump disappears with Mike simply stands there, completely unaffected by the loud and __giant__ movement that could easily have killed him.

Son's of bitches, WHAT DID THEY DO TO HIM! Now he's not fucking scared!

They're all getting __murdered__. No one messes with him being able to torture Mike. __No one__. Especially not some skanky bitch attempting to keep his rightful property away from him.

"Well?"

Abby can't help but glance worriedly down at the shrunken man standing before her, looking up at the impatient and __powerful__ man standing before her clearly wanting Mike. Wanting to take him away.

"If he-"

"They lost their rights, remember?" William smiles, hand that once tapped impatiently on the glass turning over and beckoning with two fingers toward his son watching him.

There wasn't even a second of hesitation, the empty hand leapt into in under a second to be lifted up and taken away from this __hell__. Even if he didn't go with Scott, being experimented on more times than __Vincent__ was better than __this__.

"And it looks like, either way, we win." The company owner then straightens up, hand curling over his ex-employee with a cruel smile as he turns away. "Should've taken David's offer of ten thousand when you had the chance."

Mike grasps William's thumb as the two then walk out, tears flooding his eyes as the doors open and he's finally brought __outside__. Two long months. Two long and __soul crushing months__ , and he finally feels a __breeze__. The __sun__. The __air__.

...and it's really fucking bright holy __shit__ he can't see anything!

"How long?" the booming voice of his father questions, nodding toward the right as Scott quickly follows, more than happy to oblige in a walk for what the man did.

"He stated months. Jeremy was only a day. Fritz a week. James two weeks. Eggs was four."

"Why did he take so long to find?"

"He wasn't in the system. Or, at least what Fritz could get into. He and Jeremy were a part of the newest batches, meaning they were more secure with the thought they wouldn't be allowed back into the world period. We got extremely lucky with Jeremy."

"He always manages to have luck on his side."

"How's the research going?"

"Better. Of course I don't have as many chemicals spilt and injected into me as Vincent does, so finding the one that helped me stay normal isn't too hard to find. Testing them have been interesting, but I've been able to find a few...test subjects."

"No killing?"

"No, Scott. There's been no killing unless it's on complete accident. You should be proud! Especially when it'd be __so__ much __fun__ just watching them run and think they're getting away before-!"

"Afton."

The cruel man growls before glancing down at Mike, almost freezing in his steps at seeing a sight he honestly thought was impossible. Because especially with the man who used Vincent to hurt everyone you care about, and then __experiment__ on you without a second though, you'd think that being shrunk and __literally__ in the hands of a madman would make sure you stay awake instead of falling asleep.

"They really did take a toll on him."

Scott looks down at their friend and leader, sighing at seeing the tiny form curled into a small ball and shivering ever so slightly. And with the information given to him by Fritz and Jeremy, being in a hand meant __warmth__. A reason why they feel protected when held by certain people.

"Thank you, sir."

William grins at the eye roll given when he nudges the man. Because as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had fun breaking Scott all those years ago. Sure as hell made him __much__ more tolerable to be around in his opinion.

Why the hell does Vincent like stuttering people so much? Makes sense when they're scared, but on a daily basis? It gets annoying fast.

...actually, so does Mike apparently too. God he has strange children.

"Could I-?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind you visiting," Scott smiles. The company owner looks away at that, a smirk appearing when an idea appears. A scowl appears on the shorter man's face when the still slumbering ex-lead guard is then oh so carefully placed inside the chest pocket of his father's maroon suit.

Brushing his hands at a job well done, William then raises an eyebrow at the disapproving look.

"What?"

"Do you really want to trick them like that?"

"Have you __met__ me Scott?" A moment passes before a deep rumble of laughter allows the shrunken man to slip deeper into sleep, comforted by the sound. "I bet I can make Jeremy agree to join him."

"Ten bucks."

"You're on, Cawthon."


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mistreatment to a lesser being  
Mentions of murder__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

"Jeremy! Not again!"

"It's n-n-n-not my fault!"

"Oh really!"

"R-Really!"

"Then how do you explain the fact there's __no one in here__!"

"...MY C-C-C-CEREAL!"

"Fucking-"

Mike's brow furrows at the voices, the sounds, the laughter. It didn't seem to fit, especially with all the nightmares he's been having. Not dreams of how the others were doing __good__. Messing with each other and enjoying every bit. He wished he did, but he could only remember how he let Jeremy down.

Alone, afraid, lost. Fritz getting shrunk too. David most likely blaming him. The others...

With a groan the ex-lead guard slowly sits up, wincing when he upsets the bruise from before. And the one from after he was tossed on the counter by a punk of a teenager. And the scratch from the prissy ass lady's sharp ass nails snagging his arm.

God, he hurts all over. And he can't do anything about it but-

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Mike?"

The man breathes heavily as he moves away, attempting to figure out just what the __hell__ was going on. Especially with a __real__ bed holding him. No glass ceiling, no sawdust that fucking hurts his goddamn hands, and actual __walls__ surrounding him.

...was this heaven?

"Mike? Are you-?"

"SHIT!"

James winces at the thump of their friend hitting the floor, quickly darting over to help him up. His hand is gratefully excepted, and with little effort the once heavy guard is lifted to a wobbly stand, arms out to steady himself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm just fucking-"

The horror guard waits for an answer before yelping as he's lunged at, both men going down as Mike hugs him as if he'd never be let go.

"Grave Digger. Holy shit you're here. You're here and we're not in some goddamn hand and thank __God__ you're okay."

James hugs his friend tightly, leaning into the embrace that was clearly needed for the last member of their group. The one who was finally home.

"Hey, I heard some-"

"EGGED JACKASS!"

Eggs lets a girly scream escape when Mike suddenly lunges at him, both tumbling through the bedroom's door way and into the hallway as he's hugged to death.

"Holy shit you're here too! I can't fucking believe it! You're safe and here and-!"

"Mike!" the mechanic laughs, carefully peeling himself from the tight embrace to properly look at him friend.

His friend who didn't look entirely here. As if he thinks this is all a dream.

"Mike, we're __all__ here. At home. With Scott, Jeremy, Fritz, David, Caleb, and sometimes William 'cause he's an asshole who can come at any time he fucking wants apparently."

A moment passes before those blue eyes narrow and a lightbulb seems to click.

That's when he remembers Scott coming into the store, with William. They talked to Abby, showed his papers. Apparently law meant a human could claim a Mini-Me child. And then, the bright sun, them walking...

"Home."

"Yeah. This is home," Eggs smiles, untangling himself as James helps lift Mike to his feet. They watch as he slowly nods, finally standing on his own before they begin to walk to the door.

Only to fall back when three taps shake the entire goddamn place.

"I heard Eggs scream like the girl he is."

"Fuck you, Harrison!"

"You know it's true."

The horror guard smiles at the glare given, quickly opening the door and waving up at David watching with concern. The giant man opens his mouth before snapping it shut, staring as Mike appears in the doorway, frozen there.

"Nice to see you, Mike."

"Douche Bag."

"Fucked-"

"Mr. Harrison!"

The business man lifts his head up in exasperation, taking a deep breath from how much __control__ that little redhead has on him before standing up. Mike only watches as the man grows __taller__ , a clear annoyance yet fondness toward the little voice yelling at him before those giant shoes spin to where the teenager stands.

"Wait! Wait! DON'T-!"

"TOO LATE!"

Fritz squeals as his shirt is pinched carefully between two fingers, lifted up and tossed carefully as he screams before landing in his guardian's hands as a giant smirk is displayed.

"MR. HARRISON!"

"'Mr. Harrison'," David mocks in a high-pitched voice, laughing at the pout given up to him as he lifts Fritz close to his face. "That's what you sound like."

"And this is what you sound like!"

"Come on," Eggs smiles, shoving at Mike still blocking the way before tugging him toward the kitchen Fritz was currently being carried to as he scrambles up to his guardian's hair.

"Your shoes never taste any better, Fritz," David growls once his charge is safe on his head, still walking and careful to avoid the Jeremy currently pouting on the floor.

"No," Vincent repeats, knowing the puppy dog eyes were being aimed full force up at him. A moment passes before a slight weight jumps onto his shoe, the purple man shaking his head again knowing exactly what Jeremy was trying to do. "No."

"Vinceeeeent!"

"Vinceeeeent!"

The former murder and stuttering guard hesitate at the second whine, knowing for a fact it was Eggs. And as Jeremy leaps off his friend's shoe to peer around the corner, Vincent waiting patiently before following after, their treated with the sight of Eggs skipping ahead as James follows. Followed by-

"MIKE!"

The ex-lead guard can't help but freeze up, expecting Abby to appear out of no where and snatch him up. Tell him he did something wrong. That he could never come out of his cage again. Even though his family was right-

A yelp escapes as Jeremy leaps into his arms, laughter flooding the air as he snuggles into the adorable little night guard he missed so goddamn much.

And now he'll never have to say goodbye. Never have to worry about someone saying he can't see his best friend. Never have to worry about hands trying to-

"SHIT!"

Vincent only kneels beside the two, not even reaching for Jeremy or Mike as the young adult is hugged tightly as if to save him from being grabbed. He doesn't comment on the reaction either, simply waiting for those bright blue eyes to open and see there was no danger.

Never from any one of them.

"Hey, Mikey."

The ex-lead guard was admittedly embarrassed by the warm smile given as he clings to Jeremy for dear life.

"Hey Purple Guy."

"Nice to see you're finally awake. Welcome to the circus," the former murder chuckles, nudging Eggs as he kicks his shoe for the comment.

"Making fun of my insane asylum, are you!"

"Yep."

"I'M GONNA-!"

Caleb takes Vincent's spot as the purple man walks away from their blonde guard attempting to attack his shoe laces. Because one thing they knew and it was any laces stolen by Eggs were his forever.

And they meant forever. Vincent's nearly out of wearable shoes.

"Hi, Mike! Hi, Jeremy!"

"Hey, Hell Spawn," the man smiles, ruffling the Jer's soft curls before slowly standing up. He brushes his pants off, knowing he won't be able to get a new pair for as long as he live-

Oh, right. He's not at the store anymore.

"Uh, how are you?"

"I'm good. Crazy morning like always," the little boy smiles, glancing over to see Vincent still walking in circles to avoid Eggs. The mechanic wasn't going to give up, however. "Give me one minute."

"VINCENT! YOU SLOW YOUR ASS DOWN OR I WILL PERSONALLY!" Eggs pauses as he pants, a finger held up before he starts racing after his friend once more. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Hungry, Eggs!"

Mike watches as the blonde guard glares after Vincent before flopping backwards, Caleb quickly catching him before he can hit his head on the ground. The littler boy then carefully lifts their friend up to the wooden table, Scott winking at him before glancing down to see Mike watching him.

"Nice to see you're finally awake, Michael."

"Nice to see you too, Phones."

"C-C-Come on, Mike!"

The eldest guard laughs as Jeremy suddenly yanks their friend toward the table, David stepping over them carefully before plopping beside him and looking over the reports.

"Restaurants doing good?"

"Nearly had another break in."

"Fuck."

"Mr. Harrison? Could I possibly visit the animatronics?" Fritz questions, leaning over David's hair to see what the two adults were speaking about. He's not told to look away or do something else, they both knew he understood a lot more of the business world than they thought he originally did. More so working under David, living under the same roof only helped the fact as well.

"I don't know, Fritz," Vincent begins, glancing over Jeremy quickly perking up with the idea of seeing the toys again. "They didn't change in size."

"I think Happy would get a kick out of that."

"C-C-C-CC, too."

And Chica.

Mike hesitates when he remembers he, in fact, worked under Freddy Fazbear's. And Freddy Fazbear's meant he was actually in charge of the originals.

...he hadn't thought about them ever since this bullshit happened.

Were they okay? Did they miss him? Did they know he was ever missing? Did Golden know? Did they care? They grew to enjoy him, love him, talk about random shit with him, but did they really want him back? He was just a reminder of Vincent's murder of those five kids. Kids stuffed inside of them. Frontal lobe missing...

Not much to love.

"Hey! Stiller! Get your ass up here!" Eggs calls, finally breaking through Mike's dark thoughts as the horror guard glares up at his grinning friend.

"I was banned from using my method! Remember!"

"Nope! I remember!"

"Do it, James!"

"Do-?"

Mike's eyes grow wide as James unhooks a giant ass fishing hook from his side, the tool having been hidden from sight until now, standing back before swinging it as he moves further away. Jeremy stops his journey to fuck knows where to watch as well, a bit excitedly as the hook goes around, and around, and around, and-

"IT'S GOOD!" Eggs cheers, hands in the air as if he'd shout 'GOAL!' for the longest amount of time as the glistening and __sharp__ tool lands a few feet from him and onto the table. With slow movements, their friend then carefully tugs the line until it catches the edge.

Caleb then appears beside them, shoes taller than even James planted so close the shrunken man could touch it. But neither one pauses, even Jeremy as he moves close to where the horror guard watches the little boy judging his work.

"It seems embedded pretty well," he begins, tucking Fredbear under an arm to carefully touch the gleaming hook. It doesn't move with the slight nudge, and considering James in incredibly tiny beyond belief, he should be fine.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Scott huffs before watching with interest as James begins to scale the fishing line, Vincent leaning over to watch as well as Eggs waits patiently at the top. David then allows Fritz to race over and watch as well, Caleb carefully making sure James could only fall into his hand if the line were to snap, the hook fall, or even he lets go. Every member was paying rapt attention to the display given, fascination and encouragement the only thing on there minds.

Every member, except one.

"Nice job!" Fritz cries, high fiving their horror guard rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, not a big-"

"YES IT IS!"

Jeremy scowls Vincent snatching the man away just as Caleb sets him on the table, a bit excited as even Scott smiles at the job well done. Especially when compared to last time, the hook nearly sliced its owner in half...

"Better be careful, Stiller," Scott warns as the purple man finally releases his victim, having tossed the man in victory. "Don't do it when we're not around."

" _ _Yet__ ," his best friend grins, ruffling the hair as hands of a dizzy man attempt to shove him away.

"I don't think I'll __ever__ do it again if I'm tossed every time."

"You'll have to teach me!" Eggs proclaims, sliding next to their friend.

"Me too!" Fritz cries, yelping when David's protective hand stops him from even going __near__ James.

"Scott, don't you think this is a bad influence?"

"They don't want to be carried everywhere."

"But-"

"And," the eldest guard scowls, allowing the redhead enough of a distraction to weave around his guardian's hand and next to the others as Jeremy sits beside him as well. "Tell me you want to leave them stranded. A way to the floor isn't a bad idea. Especially when Jeremy does Jeremy things."

"He does do Jeremy things," Caleb smiles.

"Well what does Mike say about it?"

A moment goes by before they realize they actually __can__ ask Mike about what he thought. Before the phrase was used a bit rhetorically, asked into the air, waiting for an answer that never came, and then continuing with their argument.

But now their leader was back. Able to provide insight they all trusted no matter how many times he 'fucks shit up'.

"But, wh-wh-wh-where is M-M-Mike?"


	8. Chapter 8

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mistreatment to a lesser being  
Mentions of murder__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

* * *

David carefully stands up from the table, counting the shrunken guards once again before glancing at the floor around them.

"Did anyone step on him?"

Jeremy shivers at that, attempting to keep himself from going into panic from the question. He knows the others were simply trying to find their friend, and their reality is based upon something that could allow such a terrifying event occur. They didn't have to worry when the giant's gazes couldn't find any hint of their leader's death. It was clear their friend was perfectly fine. Just, not there.

"I didn't see him with you either, Jeremy," Caleb murmurs, thinking back to when he helped the stuttering guard onto the table. He hadn't seen their friend, leading to him thinking he might've been on the table already, or hitching a ride on someone else.

"Does anyone have him?" Scott questions, earning the shake of their heads.

That's when the eldest guard glances across the floor before standing up, carefully making his way to the space built for all five of the shrunken members of their group to call their own. Eggs designed it, and Vincent built it, with David choosing they put the 'house' of sorts in the corner of the living room for easy access to every part of the building.

"Mike?"

Said ex-lead guard winces at the voice before resting his head in his hands, a loud sigh escaping him before he begins to trudge toward the door.

"You don't have to come out."

 _ _Shit! Can he actually see through the goddamn walls!__

"But please let me know if you're in there?"

Mike curses softly for being such a dumbass, hesitating before knocking loudly on the wall next to him. A moment and the same tap comes once more, though carefully to not shake anything.

"If you need us, we're right here."

Tears flood his eyes as he knocks once more, a thank you the others weren't angry with his disappearance.

He really did think Scott wanted him to come out and get punished for not being where he should be at the right time. As if a customer would come at any second. He even thought that the others were simply tricking them into thinking they can't see inside but they really could, like those shitty ass mirrors that are really two ways.

Looks like the man just knows him really well.

Mike sighs before trudging back to his apparent room, counting the other doors down the hall to confirm there were, in fact, five. One for each of them. Like they knew he would join no matter what.

...what was he doing here?

Goddamn it they're all so happy! They're laughing and learning and fucking __happy__! Even with all the shit they went through, with him not helping one goddamn __moment__. Wasting his stupid ass time, greeting sons of bitches galore and thinking he was __helping__.

But he wasn't. He wasn't doing __shit__. They were all somewhere else, waiting to be rescued. And he did nothing. Even when they still needed his help in making sure they don't fucking kill him on accident.

Did they really want him here? He's done nothing but scream and curse and __cower__. And that's not even __after__ this happened. He's not worth it. Worth William bailing his ass out. Worth a thousand dollars from David. Worth a plead from Caleb. Worth the joy of a Jerber.

What is he supposed to do? He's useless, worthless, fucking-

"Mikeeeeeeeeeey!"

"That's V-V-V-V-Vincent's nickname."

"Just don't tell him!"

"I hear anything and everything, Eggs."

"DAMN YOU! YOUR SHOELACES ARE MINE!"

James rolls his eyes at that before knocking on Mike's door, waiting for any protest before walking to the modest space.

"I like this room," Fritz comments before sitting beside the lead guard, acting almost gentle in his movements.

None of them are yelled at or asked to leave however as the blonde guard displays their 'peace offering'.

"...are those goddamn __pancakes__?"

Mike couldn't believe it. He imagined the others needing to tears pieces of food from the other's. Being so small meant they couldn't necessarily eat food like they used to. A simple corn kernel was as big as their heads. Potatoes couldn't even be __lifted__ by them. They could be a topping on a hamburger.

But this was their size. With fucking __syrup__. On a real __plate__.

Oh God. He really did fucking miss eating from a __plate__ of all things.

"Vincent's really good at making food our size," Eggs grins as Jeremy nods.

"C-C-Cookies."

"Burgers."

"He even purees mashed potatoes really well."

"Lasagna."

"B-B-B-Brownies."

"Jeremy's gonna die from a sugar coma."

Mike can't help but ruffle the stuttering guard's hair at that, carefully taking the plate as James sits on the other side of him.

"You really didn't have to."

"We could hear your stomach from across the living room, Mike," the horror guards smiles, nudging their friend at the glare given. "It's okay if you don't want to join us. Jeremy barely traveled out from under the couch until Vincent managed to snag him and put him on his shoulder. After that he wouldn't leave his shoulder, but it seemed to work out in the end."

"So you're saying I should hide under the goddamn couch and wait for one of the jackass to kidnap me?"

"Asshole," Eggs growls before shoving the plate and forcing the man to take a goddamn bite. "Just take your time is what we mean."

"We d-d-don't m-mind."

"Neither do the others."

"Unless you're me. Then Mr. Harrison will force you to be with him every second of the day. Because he's lonely."

"I'm telling David you said that!"

"EGGS!"

Mike nearly chokes on the admittedly __greatest thing__ he will __ever__ taste from laughter as Fritz sprints after their sister location guard fulfilling the promise of telling on him to his guardian.

"W-W-We happy you're h-h-h-h-here, Mike," Jeremy murmurs, those kind grey eyes pleading at the protest building behind his idol's gaze. "Why e-e-else would David __w-w-w-w-want__ to pay for y-you."

...the business man did want to pay for him. He thought he was just being a douche bag with the ten thousand shit, but, he didn't take the offer back. Not once.

"We're gonna watch a movie," James offers as he stands back up.

"'P-P-P-Princess And The F-Frog'!"

"They stutter in that one?"

Mike snickers at the whack given to him from his best friend, hesitating at the pleading gaze given. "I might join you later, Jer. Deal?"

"Okay!"

"We wouldn't want you back there, Mike," the horror guard smiles gently as he follows after their friend. "There's nowhere else you should be."

"FRITZ! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!"

"Mr. Harrison, I didn't mean it like that! You know I didN'T-!"

Eggs maniacal laugh is then emitted as Scott berates the business man before asking Jeremy which movie they picked, both him and Caleb yelling PRINCESS TIANA as Vincent quickly helps with setting everything up, James pulling the stunt of climbing up the back of the couch before everyone finally settles in, Fritz nowhere to be seen as David grins like a madman.

 _ _Nowhere else I should be...__


End file.
